


Get Out Of My Head

by Wanhxda



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Demon AU, Lesbian AU, demon!katya, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhxda/pseuds/Wanhxda
Summary: Trixie Mattel is totally normal. But with a voice in your head, life becomes a teeny bit tougher, but a whole lot more interesting.





	Get Out Of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> ew idk what this is enjoy

Trixie had seen this over a hundred times. No, more than that. She knew what to do and god damn her if she is going to be the first one to die. _The blonde bimbo always dies first_ , the little voice in the back of her head tells her. Pushing that way back, she gets up. And hears it again. “Not today, Satan,” she repeats for the fiftieth time that night, a phrase she had heard many times from Bianca. Another CLANG sounds from the kitchen and she breathes out a cuss. She totally should have gone with her parents to Paris for the week. It’s then that she realises the irony in her thoughts. _I’m the only one in the house. There is no one else to die first. Fuck._

Investigating is bad. It’s more than bad, it’s about the worst idea that has ever crossed her mind. Still, her feet continue to shuffle to her bedroom door, the odd floor creak adding to the whole theatrical element of this god forsaken situation. That’s when it starts to get closer. Up and up and up the stairs. A step back sends Trixies foot sliding across the wooden floor. It’s already at the hallway when she manages to get back to her feet. Fingernails scratch their way down the hallway and then-

“Fuck this entirely,” comes out a bit louder than Trixie would have wanted it, but it still gives her the burst of idiotic confidence she needs. Making her way back to the door, she swings it open, ready to yell at whichever of her moron friends thought it would be a good idea to prank her when she is home alone.

But there is nothing there.

Oh shit. Yes there is.

Something hard and solid hits the middle of Trixies forehead, and she is unconscious before she hits the floor.

…………

_**Ew. What the hell is this? Disgusting.** _

Trixie’s mind comes back, as if she is waking from a dream.

_**No really, what was I thinking?** _

Who is that? It’s a female voice but it sure isn’t her mum.

_**Of all the fashion choices, the one I get stuck with likes pink.** _

Eyes still closed, Trixie screws them up even tighter.

_**And blonde? Really. Even I can tell it’s bleached and dyed.** _

“Hey!” Trixie says, sitting up before she could register what was going on.

_**And she awakens! Halle-fucking-lugah!** _

“What?” Trixie says, looking around her room for whoever as talking. That’s when she realises she is on the floor. And the events of last night came flooding back.

_**Hey, Princess.** _

The voice comes again, a teasing edge to it now. “Whoever you are, come out. I have a shiv and I am not scared to use it.” Okay, maybe she was bluffing, but bluffing is better than nothing.

_**What? No, you don’t.** _

“How do yo- look get the hell out of my house before I call the cops. This isn’t funny.”

_**Try it.** _

Fuck this, and everything about it. Getting up and walking to her bed, she reaches down to get her phone and- Her hand stops. It just freezes. She tugs and pulls but its as if there is an invisible shackle around her wrist.

_**Cute. But the police aren’t going to help you.** _

A frown knits Trixie’s brows together and it’s then that she realises just how downright wrong this whole thing is. The voice isn’t in her room. It’s in her head. Her wrist is freed and she brings them up to her ears, expecting to find headphones plugged in but no, there is nothing.

_**Good idea, but no. I’m right here.** _

“Here?” there is nothing Trixie can do to hide the tremble of her voice as she asks her next question.

“Define, ‘here’?”

_**Your head, Princess. I guess I should introduce myself. I’m Katya, and I am literally the demon in your head. Fun, right?** _


End file.
